


"She thinks I'm cute"

by Amber_Brush-English (Amber_Brush)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ASL, Based on a Tumblr Post, Communication, Communication Failure, F/F, Fluff, Mention of Callum (The Dragon Prince), Mentions of Kazi (The Dragon Prince), Pining, Sign Language, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush-English
Summary: Janai don't speak sign language very well yet.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 259





	"She thinks I'm cute"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in the episode 8 of season 3 when Amaya signs to Callum "She thinks I'm cute, but she hasn't confessed yet" and Janai is visibly flustered.
> 
> Heavily inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://quee-ra.tumblr.com/post/189292583372/so-ive-been-staring-at-this-gif-for-a-while). I found this headcanon adorable!!

Janai was trying to learn sign language, but it wasn't easy. Amaya talked very quickly with her hands, and it was hard to catch on. Of course, Kazi also had explained some words to her, but they weren't always there to translate. 

Janai missed them. Especially when her "prisoner" signed to her nephew a sentence that involved the word "cute" (this one was easy, tapping the chin with the tips of the fingers), and then discreetly pointed at her.

"She called me 'cute'!", immediately thought Janai, and despite her dark skin, she felt her cheeks burn. She was flustered and didn't know how to react to that, especially because she wasn't fluent in sign language and was afraid of having misunderstood the line. After all, it was quite a long sentence.

But the next day, when the dragon queen Zubeia was talking about peace and unions between elves and humans, Amaya's nephew took the hand of the Moonshadow elf that he loved. And after that, Amaya insisted to hold her hand too. Janai gladly obliged, a smile on her lips. 

The human general probably found her cute indeed, but she did too. She'd have to confess that to her, one day. 

Maybe when she would be more fluent in sign language?

  
  
  



End file.
